Sezon polowania na Puchonów
by euphoria814
Summary: AU Hogwarckie, pure fluff i radość


**tytuł: Sezon polowania na Puchonów**  
 **autor: euphoria**  
 **Betowała wspaniała okularnicaM:***  
 **fandom: Teen Wolf**  
 **pairing: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski**  
 **info: dla Tygodnia Borsuczego w Porze Puchonów, Hogwart AU i forever Puchon Derek :) fluff, radość i przytulanie :) / Seria 50 Pierwszych randek :)**

 **Puchonom z okazji ich Pory :)**

* * *

Derek szedł korytarzem jak zawsze starając się nie zwracać uwagi na ględzenie Laury. Nie był nigdy zainteresowany plotkami. Nie obchodziło go kto co robił na Astronomicznej Wieży w środku nocy, ani czy Deaton ich przyłapał. Hogwart na początku każdego roku szkolnego za bardzo tętnił życiem i Derek miał nadzieję, że cisza szybko zagości w murach zamku.  
Minęli niewielką grupkę Krukonów, którzy zdawali się zaaferowani najnowszym planem zajęć. Podniecone głosy wypełniały przestrzeń i Derek marzył tylko o tym, aby znaleźć się w swoim dormitorium. Hufflepuff jako jedyny zdawał się nieporuszony początkiem roku szkolnego i powrotem do Hogwartu. Szklarnie w zasadzie pozostały niezmienione w swoim układzie, więc nie musieli zapoznawać się z niczym innym.  
Laura wspomniała mu o swoich nowych planach w stosunku do drużyny qudditcha, której była kapitanem, gdy Derek poczuł jak ktoś uderza w jego klatkę piersiową.  
Chłopak, niewiele młodszy od niego, upadł na kamienną podłogę i spojrzał na niego kompletnie zszokowany, jakby zastanawiał się jakim cudem w ogóle się tam znalazł.  
\- Koleś – jęknął dzieciak, jakby to była wina Dereka.  
\- Nie mów tak do mnie – warknął, ignorując fakt, że chłopak wyglądał naprawdę dziwnie ze swoimi miodowymi oczami i zmarszczonymi brwiami.  
Może gdyby nie miał tak łagodnego koloru tęczówek, Derek byłby pod wrażeniem. Jednak w obecnym stanie dzieciak wyglądał po prostu kuriozalnie.  
\- Czy Puchoni nie powinni być przyjacielscy? – prychnął chłopak wstając.  
Laura zaśmiała się krótko, nie udając nawet, że nie bawi jej ta sytuacja.  
Derek starał się ignorować ich oboje. Dzieciak jednak wpatrywał się w niego również kiedy wstał, najwyraźniej czekając na przeprosiny. Które nie miały nadejść nigdy, ponieważ to nie Derek na niego wpadł.  
\- Najgorszy Puchon świata – prychnął dzieciak odchodząc w końcu.  
Laura przetarła załzawione oczy i próbowała złapać oddech. Derek nienawidził ich wszystkich tak bardzo.

Stiles Stilinski był najwredniejszym Krukonem jakiego poznał Derek. Kiedy chłopak wpadł na niego na szkolnym korytarzu, nikt nie przypuszczał, że Hufflepuff rozpocznie rok tak obfitujący w zagrożenia. Ludzie – uczniowie pozostałych domów, bez ostrzeżenia podchodzili do nich i przytulali się, jakby chcieli im pokazać jak według starego, wysłużonego kapelusza powinni się zachowywać.  
Derek nie cierpiał, kiedy dotykali go obcy. Danny czy Malia nie mieli z tym problemów, ale on naprawdę nie potrzebował, aby każdy obdarzał go przyjaźnią. Gdyby chciał mieć więcej znajomych – mówiłby do nich.  
Stiles mijał go na korytarzu i uśmiechał się krzywo, jakby doskonale wiedział, że ta forma zemsty uderzyła w niego najmocniej. Oficjalnie nie przedstawili się sobie, ale Derek wiedział, że Krukon jest przyjacielem jednego z lepszych zawodników quidditcha w drużynie Gryffindoru i Derek miał zakaz łamania mu kończyn.  
Stiles był również na tyle inteligentny, aby samemu nie próbować przytulania. Przynajmniej na nim. Możliwe, że posiadał jakiś instynkt samozachowawczy, ale Derek zaczął szybko w to wątpić, ponieważ Stiles był prowodyrem akcji, w której zmieniono zasłony w całym zamku na kolory Hufflepuffu. Harris w swoich lochach walczył z wszechobecną żółcią przez prawie dwie godziny, skutkiem czego musieli przełożyć egzamin. I Derek był pewien, że Stiles jeszcze za to odpowie.

Minął prawie miesiąc i sezon polowania na Puchonów zdawał się kończyć. Coraz mniej osób ze śmiechem obejmowało ich na korytarzach, a ci, którzy nadal uskuteczniali podobne metody, przeważnie później zapraszali swoich wybranków do Hogsmeade. Derek nienawidził Miodowego Królestwa nie tylko dlatego, że Stiles miał oczy w kolorze mlecznej czekolady, gdy coś knuł.  
Derek zaczynał czuć się prawie bezpiecznie. Jego popołudniowe wizyty w szklarni powoli się przedłużały, ponieważ rośliny potrzebowały większej opieki w zimie, gdy słońca nie było już tak wiele i każdego dnia należało odnawiać zaklęcia uwadniające. Zieleń uspokajała go i chociaż Laura mogła się nabijać z jego nudnego hobby – on naprawdę uwielbiał samotność wśród kwiatów i ziół. Potrafił nazwać każdą roślinę w hogwarckiej szklarni i tylko dzięki temu nigdy nie dał się złapać na żaden z żartów Laury.  
Wiedział doskonale z czego robiono swędzący proszek.  
Cisza szklarni zawsze wprowadzała go w pewien trans. Poruszał się zgodnie z ustalonym wcześniej harmonogramem i nie musiał zastanawiać się czy i co powinien powiedzieć. Był sam, a rośliny nie oceniały go. Nie wymagały od niego dowcipu czy uśmiechu. Nie chciały prowadzić z nim konwersacji, ani nie próbowały go poderwać. Tego ostatniego naprawdę miał dość. Dziewczęta w Hogwarcie wydawały się zainteresowane wyłącznie jego szerokimi ramionami i Laura ostrzegała go przeważnie wcześniej, gdy któraś chciała spróbować szczęścia. Nie miał ochoty pokazywać się przylepiony do cudzego ramienia niczym ozdóbka, którą nie był. To, że nie mówił za wiele – nie oznaczało, że nie miał nic do powiedzenia.  
Właśnie podlewał kłaposkrzeczki, gdy poczuł, że wokół niego obwijają się cudze ramiona. Zamarł zszokowany, ponieważ nie spodziewał się ataku w szklarni. Z tego co się orientował tylko Laura wiedziała o jego codziennych wyprawach, a ona by go nie zdradziła.  
Spojrzał w dół, ale nie widział rąk, a jednocześnie czuł wyraźnie, że ktoś go obejmuje. Ciepło drugiego ciała i delikatny oddech na karku. Zanim zdążył się odwrócić, nieznajomy znikł tak nagle jak się pojawił i Derek zaczął się zastanawiać czy czasem mu się to wszystko nie przewidziało.

Sezon polowań na Puchonów oficjalnie dobiegł końca, ale Derek nie miał się z czego cieszyć. Nie raz i nie dwa razy w tygodniu ktoś podkradał się do niego i przytulał go mocno na ułamek sekundy, aby później rozpłynąć się w powietrzu. Wyprawy do biblioteki, szklarni czy po prostu powrót do dormitorium już nie wyglądały tak samo. Początkowo rozglądał się wokół, ale szybko stało się jasne, że ktoś w zamku jest posiadaczem peleryny niewidki. Derek nie miał jak namierzyć intruza, chociaż coraz trudniej było mu nazywać w myślach tak kogoś, kto zadawał sobie tyle trudu, aby wyjść ze szkoły i przez całe błonia dotrzeć do szklarni tylko po to, aby raz dziennie podarować mu ciepły – i musiał przyznać – całkiem przyjemny uścisk.  
Starał się rozglądać wokół uważniej. Przyglądać ludziom i zastanawiać się kto byłby zdolny do czegoś podobnego. Początkowo wydawało mu się, że Laura postanowiła mu zrobić dowcip, ale jego siostra nie bywała aż tak systematyczna. Zresztą ona raczej wyskoczyłaby na niego w ciemności doprowadzając do krzyku, a potem nabijałaby się z tego tygodniami.  
Nie, ten ktoś nie chciał go wystraszyć. Derek był tego pewien. Jednak jednocześnie sama ta myśl sprawiała, że krąg podejrzanych malał do zera.

Uściski trwały coraz dłużej. Coś z tym wspólnego mógł mieć fakt, że Derek przestał się wiercić. Nie odwracał się już nawet, wiedząc, że niczego nie dostrzeże. Więc stali czasami po kilka minut – on nie ruszając się, a ta druga osoba, przytulając go naprawdę mocno. Derek doszedł szybko do wniosku, że nie mogła być to dziewczyna. Nie znał zbyt wielu tak wysokich kobiet, a nieznajomy był prawie jego wzrostu. Zdawał się drobny, chociaż jego dłonie na klatce piersiowej Dereka wydawały się spore.  
Wizyty w szklarni zaczęły wyglądać jak randki. Chociaż się nie umawiali i nie rozmawiali. Więc może to nie były randki. Derek nie był pewien. Nie znał motywów, które kierowały kimś, kto kilka razy w tygodniu tak planował swój czas, aby spędzić kilka minut po prostu na przytulaniu się do Dereka.  
Nie powiedział o tym Laurze i może to był błąd. Jego siostra wiedziała wszystko i o wszystkich, więc może zdradziłaby mu kto towarzyszy mu w szklarni. Oczywiście nie odbyłoby się to bez odpowiedniej liczby żartów na jego temat, ale Derek zastanawiał czy nie warto tego ścierpieć dla odrobiny informacji.

Ten dzień zaczął się jak wszystkie inne, ponieważ Derek nie widział powodu, aby zmieniać cokolwiek. Zjadł śniadanie, nie mogąc przestać myśleć o tym, że za kilka godzin obejmą go ciepłe ramiona. Uczucie było naprawdę przyjemne i pewnie Stiles miał rację, gdy mówił o Puchonach i przytulaniu w jednym zdaniu. Albo po prostu ludzie uwielbiali być ściskani, ponieważ to była uniwersalna metoda przekazywania uczuć.  
Wielu żartowało, że Derek nie był prawdziwym Puchonem. Może i nie wyglądał dobrze w żółtym, a jego wzrok sprawiał, że pierwszoroczni płakali, ale nigdy tak naprawdę nie miał złych zamiarów. Kochał rośliny i potrafił być lojalny. Nieliczni przyjaciele, których miał – wiedzieli o tym doskonale.  
Stiles się zatem mylił – Derek nie był najgorszym Puchonem świata. Może nie lubił być dotykany przez obcych, ale to nie czyniło go potworem.  
Stiles. Imię prześlizgnęło mu się przez myśl kilka razy i podniósł głowę znad swojego talerza, ostrożnie rzucając okiem w stronę stołu Ravenclawu. Chłopak na dobrą sprawę zorganizował całkiem sprawną akcję przytulania Puchonów, ale Derek nie widział go lepiącego się do kogokolwiek. A jeśli – Krukon wyglądał na takiego, który z chęcią położyłby dłonie na Malii. Jednak Stiles nigdy nie objął nikogo, raczej dołączając do żartujących i to było w porządku.  
Z tym, że Derek sądził, że cała akcja została zorganizowana, aby zrobić mu na złość i nieświadomie czekał, aż nastąpi eskalacja. Stiles jednak nigdy nie podszedł i to powinno go zaniepokoić już na początku. Chłopak zresztą spoglądał teraz na niego, pewnie nieświadom tego, że też jest obserwowany.  
Derek zacisnął dłonie mocniej na widelcu, zastanawiając się czy, aby na pewno nie był to żart. Jednak czy jakikolwiek kawał trwałby tak długo?

Derek nie wiedział co powinien zrobić. Nawet jeśli powiedziałby Stilesowi, że doskonale wie, że to Stilinski go przytulał – nawet w jego własnej głowie brzmiało to absurdalnie. Co gorsza istniało zagrożenie, że Stiles przestałby przychodzić i Derek spędzałby popołudnia w szklarni sam. Tak jak przez kilka ostatnich lat w Hogwarcie, a tego nie chciał.  
Przyzwyczaił się do ciepłych ramion Stilesa. Do jego cichej obecności. Nie sądził nigdy, aby ten wygadany Krukon potrafił słuchać, ale tak było naprawdę. Derek nie mówił do niego często, ale łapał się na tym, że jednak sam z własnej woli przerywał ciszę w szklarni. Opowiadał mu o kwiatach. Czasami narzekał na Laurę. To były pojedyncze zdania, ale i tak więcej niż dostawali inni.  
Poza tymi sporadycznymi razami, gdy Stiles przychodził do niego, aby go objąć – chłopak nie rozmawiał z nim. Nie mijali się nawet na korytarzach. Ich plany zajęć sprawiały, że znajdowali się po przeciwnych stronach zamku przez większość czasu. Zatem jeśli Stiles zdecydowałby się już nie przychodzić, nie widywaliby się w ogóle.  
Derek nie wiedział dlaczego, ale wydawało mu się to naprawdę złe. Coś ściskało go w klatce piersiowej mocniej nawet niż dłonie Stilesa. Dopiero teraz zauważył, że były nieproporcjonalnie wielkie. Gdyby zwrócił na niego uwagę wcześniej, pewnie rozgryzłby zagadkę dawno temu.  
Wiele jednak by to nie zmieniło, ponieważ Derek dalej nie mógł powiedzieć Stilesowi szczerze, że ta maskarada nie miała sensu.

Laura nadal wierciła mu dziurę w brzuchu, chcąc się dowiedzieć dlaczego był jeszcze bardziej milczący niż zwykle. Nie miał ochotę zwierzać się jej z tego, że Stiles przychodził do niego każdego popołudnia i przytulał go kilka minut. A on bał się odezwać, ponieważ nie chciał, aby Krukon odszedł i nigdy nie wrócił. Potrzebował tych uścisków. I to nie tyle przytulania, co Stilesa. Uświadomił sobie to, gdy próbował sprawdzić czy uściśnięcie Laury pomoże, ale ona robiła to nieodpowiednio. Nie trzymała go dość mocno, a poza tym zaraz potem spytała czy Derek złapał jakąś śmiertelną chorobę i właśnie się z nią żegna.  
On potrzebował uścisków w ciszy. I czasu. I może ciepła. I Stiles dawał mu to wszystko, nie prosząc o nic w zamian. A Derek nie miał już nic przeciwko ściskaniu i nawet chwilami zastanawiał się czy nie powinien odwrócić się i uścisnąć Stilesa. Czuł jednak, że byłoby to nieodpowiednie. Nie wtedy, gdy Stiles nie wiedział, że on wie. A Stiles nie mógł się o tym dowiedzieć, bo Derek był całkiem pewien, że chłopak odszedłby.  
Sytuacja zatem była bez wyjścia i Laura nie mogła mu pomóc. I nie potrzebował słyszeć od niej jak bardzo żałosny był, ponieważ całkiem dobrze sobie z tego zdawał sprawę.  
Wszedł do swojego dormitorium, zostawiając zmartwioną siostrę na korytarzu i zamarł, ponieważ na ich kanapie, wśród poduszek i koców, siedział Stiles obejmując Danny'ego. Obaj go nie zauważyli. Po prostu trwali w uścisku, który Derek dobrze znał. Prawie czuł to ciepło promieniujące od Stilesa. Jego dłonie na swojej klatce piersiowej.  
Danny w końcu uwolnił się z uścisku i Derek nie widział jego twarzy, ale wiedział, że sam uśmiechałby się lekko. Stiles naprawdę nieźle przytulał.  
Chłopak zresztą zauważył go w końcu, bo spojrzał na niego tymi swoimi miodowymi oczami i Derek nie wiedział nawet co za emocja kłębiła się w jego klatce piersiowej. Co miał powiedzieć?  
Myślałem, że jestem jedynym Puchonem, którego tulisz?  
Nawet w jego uszach brzmiało to słabo, ale wcale nie wyglądał inteligentniej wgapiając się w obu chłopakach.  
\- Nie przeszkadzajcie sobie – rzucił, wychodząc z powrotem na korytarz.

Wszedł do szklarni czując się wytrąconym z równowagi. Było całkiem ciemno, ale Lumos pozwalało mu dostrzec wszystko, czego potrzebował. Jego ręce instynktownie zanurzyły się w ziemi. Rdest ptasi wymagał naprawdę wilgotnej ziemi, więc odnowił zaklęcie nawadniające i czekał. Nie słyszał kroków jak zawsze, ale ciepłe dłonie objęły go ciasno. Niedługo miał powstać z nich nawóz. W naturze nic się nie marnowało.  
\- Wiem, że to ty, Stiles – powiedział w końcu, wiedząc, że wszystko miało swój kres.  
Chłopak musiał biec, aby pojawić się tutaj tak wcześnie. Derek zresztą czuł jego ciepły oddech na karku. Nierówny, niespokojny. I sam nie czuł się wcale lepiej. Coś się zaczęło w tej szklarni i coś się miało zakończyć. Krąg życia musiał być zachowany.  
Stiles zacisnął mocniej dłonie na jego klatce piersiowej, zapewne zaskoczony wykryciem. Derek sądził, że nie będą nawet o tym rozmawiać, bo co było jeszcze do powiedzenia? Dłonie Stilesa zresztą ześlizgnęły się z niego niemal natychmiast jak oparzone, co wydało mu się nawet śmieszne.  
Chłopak jednak nie odszedł. Zamiast tego ściągnął z siebie pelerynę i przekrzywił głowę, jakby próbował odgadnąć, co stanie się zaraz. Co Derek tak naprawdę myślał. Tymczasem jego głowa była całkiem pusta, a przed oczami miał tylko Stilesa tulącego Danny'ego. Do tej pory świadomość, że był jedynym, którego Stiles tak traktował – była naprawdę miła. Wszystko jednak prysło.  
\- Jak długo wiedziałeś? – zainteresował się Krukon.  
Derek zastanawiał się czy nie skłamać, ale to i tak wiele nie zmieniało.  
\- Od jakiegoś czasu – przyznał neutralnym tonem.  
Stiles nerwowo przestąpił z nogi na nogę i takiego Derek widział go po raz pierwszy. Przeważnie chłopak tylko patrząc na niego rzucał mu wyzwanie. Tymczasem spuszczona głowa, spięte ramiona – to nie był Stiles, którego znał. Brakowało tutaj dowcipu i kpiny wiszącej w powietrzu i w tym też Derek nie potrafił się odnaleźć.  
\- Chyba nie przytulam najgorzej – powiedział w końcu Stiles.  
Derek nie spodziewał się podobnego stwierdzenia. Zresztą chłopak zdawał się czekać na odpowiedź, bo spoglądał teraz na niego, zagryzając wargę. Na to pytanie istniała dziesiątka odpowiedzi. Każda gorsza od poprzedniej. Derek nie wiedział czy w ogóle powinien się odzywać. Nie był, aż tak dobry w podobne gierki. Jeśli Stiles oczekiwał jakiegoś żartu z jego strony, czegoś co sprawi, że jego kąciki ust się uniosą – Derek tego nie miał. Znał kilka żartów o roślinach, ale nie śmieszyły nawet jego.  
\- Danny jest świetny w przytulaniu – zaoferował w zamian, a potem miał ochotę walnąć się w twarz, bo brzmiało to gorzko nawet w jego własnych uszach.  
Nie było możliwości, aby Stiles tego nie wyłapał. Zresztą oczy chłopaka zrobiły się wielkie jak spodki, gdy do niego dotarło. Derek oberwał ostatnie listki z rdestu i ruszył w stronę wyjścia, nie chcąc nawet konfrontować się ponownie ze Stilesem. Nie zrobił nawet dziesięciu kroków, gdy poczuł jak te cholerne ciepłe ramiona obwijają się wokół niego niczym diabelskie sidła.  
\- Jackson go rzucił – poinformował go Stiles. – Jackson rzucił Danny'ego. Nie przytulam Danny'ego. Danny jest nie do przytulania. Jest za ciepły. Rusza się… i… i… - zająknął się Stiles.  
Derek zamarł.  
\- Danny nie do przytulania. Totalnie nie przytulam Danny'ego. Widziałeś Danny'ego? On pozwala się przytulać wszystkim – ciągnął dalej Stiles i Derek czuł przez swoją szatę jak serce chłopaka szybko bije. – Znaczy nie w ten sposób. Danny nie przytula się… Znaczy nie, żeby to było złe… - zaczął się plątać i Derek postanowił się w końcu nad nim zlitować.  
Odwrócił i spojrzał w zaskakująco jasne oczy Stilesa, a potem przytulił go mocniej do siebie, czując, że chłopak zaczyna się rozluźniać w jego ramionach.


End file.
